RWBY Aftermath (RWBY AU)
by Chaos Akatsuki 22
Summary: 10 years ago, Cinder began the destruction of Vale. In one day, the people of Vale had to leave. Now Team RWBY and their surviving friends return to deal with the monsters that destroyed their home.
1. Prologue: Where it Ended

"Vale. A shining example of the kingdoms. A wonderous showing of inginuity, life, and hope. People live, and people die with in these walls. It is a hunters job, to protect these people from the forces that would see our deaths."

Ozpin stepped back as he finished his speech. The Vitals festival had come to an end three days ago, meaning life would go back to normal. Most of the exchange students would be returning to their schools later today. Others had filled out the paperwork to transfer to Beacon, like Team SSSN.

As he stepped back, Glynda stepped forward. "Classes will resume as normal tommorow. Any student who filled out the required forms will follow the schedual. Uniforms will also be brought to your new dorm rooms later tonight. until then, you are dismissed." Glynda stepped back, and students filled out of the cafiteria.

Ozpin couldn't help but notice something off about those three students from Haven. He knew they had some secret, but now they seemed more obvious than usual. He sighed, and walked with Glynda out of the cafiteria.

Ruby streched her arms. "So, you guys want to go catch a movie while we can?"

Blake shrugged. "Soundslike it could be fun."

"Well, we finished our homework last night, and have nothing else to do." Weiss just nodded. "Why not."

Yang laughed. "Your just happy your boy toy gets to stay in Vale."

Weiss blushed. "Neptune has nothing to do with this!" she shouted.

"I don't remember mentioning Neptune," Yang retorted.

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Not trying to kill each other in the city. Save it for Miss Goodwitch's class."

Blake laughed at that.

This was the usual for Team RWBY.

* * *

Jaune sighed. "So what do we do now?"

Pyrrha was sitting on her bed reading a book. She put it down. "I heard there was a new movie playing later."

"Oh yeah, I think I know which one your talking about. The one with Spruce Willis right?"

Pyrrha nodded.

"Sounds like a date!" Nora shouted back.

Jaune and Pyrrha burst out into full red. "Nora!" they shouted in embarassment.

Ren laughed. "I'm in to, so its not a date anymore."

"It could be a double date in that case," Jaune replied.

This time it was Nora and Ren who turned red.

"Were not, together... together," Nora said, embarrassed.

* * *

Sun crouched on the light post.

"So, you see anything?" Scarlet asked.

"I see two sisters having a good time, a girl in a fancy dress, and a Faunus girl!" Sun shouted down.

"What do bystanders have to do with this?" Neptune asked.

Sun laughed. "Their not bystanders!" he replied.

Just then Team RWBY came walking up.

Sage just laughed. "Looks like Sun wins that one."

Ruby noticed then first. "Hey guys!" she shouted, waving.

Sun jumped down just in time for Weiss to blush. "Were you spying on us again?"

"That was only once," Sun replied.

"I can vouch for that," Neptune added.

Weiss blushed even more when Neptune added to that conversation.

Both Team RWBY and Team SSSN started laughed, except Weiss, who just got more embarrassed.

* * *

Mercury was laying on a park bench. "So, we launching the plan today?"

Cinder nodded, sipping on her lemonade. "As soon as Adam plants those bombs."

Emerald smiled a little bit. "So, that little screw up a few months ago will not be in vain."

Cinder nodded. "You can thank Adam for letting us know of the failures in Vale's defensive system."

Mercury laughed. "I honestly thought they were more prepared."

"They usually are. The defensive system is high caliber," Cinder replied. "Regardless, this is our best chance for a plan to succeed."

* * *

The movie was average. Nothing to big. Definitely not anything to memorable.

"Man, I could have sworn it would have been better," Jaune commented.

Pyrrha laughed a bit. "i honestly liked it."

Ren and Nora were just silent, which was weird for Nora.

"Whats wrong?" Pyrrha asked.

"I don't know," Ren said. "Something just feels wrong.

Just then, Team RWBY and Team SSSN walked out of the theater.

"I still say he is a deplorable actor," Weiss said.

"Oh come on," Yang said. "X-Ray and Vav wasn't that bad."

"I beg to differ," Weiss retorted.

"I'm with Yang on this," Sun replied.

"Same," everyone else said in unison.

Everyone started laughing at that, even Weiss.

Jaune walked up. "Hey guys."

"Hey Jaune," Ruby and Neptune replied.

They began talking as the walked back toward the school

* * *

Ozpin looked over reports, both for the school, and for Kingdom defenses.

"Oz, you need to relax a bit," Ironwood said, walking in.

"Coming from the man who would go to war at the tip of a hat?" Ozpin retorted.

"Look, I fucked up. I won't deny that. But your still my friend. I don't want to burn the bridge anymore than I already have."

Ozpin sighed. "Then learn to take things slower, and less forward."

James nodded. "I just wanted to talk before me and my students left for Atlas."

Ozpin gestured for him to sit. He sat down.

"Did you manage to get anything from Torchwick before the White Fang broke him out?"

"Nothing of tremendous value. I even went over the recordings we took. Only bit we retrevied was a name."

"Blake Belladonna?" Ozpin asked.

Ironwood nodded. "And even that isn't news."

"True."

The two friends talked, like the good old days. Ozpin truly did miss these moments of peace with his old friend.

* * *

Cinder looked at her scroll.

"The bombs have been placed?" Emerald asked.

Cinder nodded.

Mercury stood up. "So, we getting ready to fight?"

"Not yet," Cinder replied. "We need to time it right when Ironwood prepares to leave. Most od his forces are already out of the kingdom. But, if we can take him down, that will weaken Atlas as well."

Mercury nodded, and sat back down.

* * *

Adam looked at the bombs to be sure they were in place. He did not want this job failing. Two grunts walked by, making sure they were secure.

"No guards?" Adam asked.

"Not any more," one of the grunts replied.

Adam nodded. "Make sure of that."

As they walked off, Adam pulled out a picture of Blake. He forwned as he looked at it.

She was always like a little sister to him, if not a daughter, so it hurt it looking at the picture. But still, it gave him calrety.

He activated the bomb, and sat down. His scroll erupted with commands to evacuate. He ignored them. He just sat and remembered the good times.

Adam smiled. "I'm sorry Blake," he whispered, right before the bomb went off.

* * *

Blake turned. The explosions were heard this far into the city.

Everyone stopped dead in their tracks. The alamrs started to blare, but was soon cut off and replaced with a voice shouting, "The end is on you Vale! Pray to your gods for salvation. For tonight, you dine in Hell."

Then, the Grimm began to swarm.

* * *

The first couple waves were easy, they were nothing. Ruby was dealing with them so easily, that people were getting to safer areas faster than expected. But that was only the first wave.

Ruby looked, and saw the beowolves were getting bigger, Ursa Major began out numbering the regualr Ursa, the Nevormores were coming in bigger numbers.

She saw Coco shooting Nevermores out of the sky, but these were proving tougher than usual.

Things went so fast, Ruby knew nothing more than to protect, and kill.

She looked up, and saw a woman in a red dress walking toward her, fire swirling in her hand.

Weiss was fighting back to back with Blake.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I don't know," Blake replied. "it must have a been someone set bombs on the city's walls."

The two took down a beowolve that standing a foot taller than the others. The Grimm attacking seemed to have been preparing for years.

* * *

Yang was punching Grimm left and right. She was sweating. The pure number was mind boggling enough, but the fact that these ones were older, and stronger than usual.

Neptune was to her back. "Any plans?" he asked.

"Not a one," she replied. She chekced her ammo. "Fuck, i'm almost out of ammo."

Neptune gritted his teeth. "Improv?" he asked.

She smiled. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

Cinder and Ruby were going at it.

"Why did you do this?" Ruby asked.

Cinder smiled. "If you do not know why, then figure it out."

Ruby fired at shot, and Cinder doged, only to produce her obsidion swords.

Ruby managed to deflect the blade, and the otherm issed Ruby by only a couple centimeters. Ruby replied with a swing from Crecent Rose, forcing Cinder to jump back.

Ruby morphed Crecent Rose back to a smaller gun, and fired a few shots at Cinder, only for them to be blocked, and cinder charged forward.

Ruby managed to lodge one of the swords out of Cinder's hand, and fought off the assalt from the other blade.

* * *

Sun was backing Blake up. Yang and neptune were fighting back to back. Weiss was fighting the Grimm off a few feet away, keeping them from over running the others. Sage and Scarlet had gotten lost among the assalt, as well as Team JNPR.

"Where did Sage and Scarlet vanish off too?" Sun yelled.

"No clue!" Neptune rplied.

"Focus!" Blake replied.

The Grimm just kept coming. And with them, bigger, older Grimm.

A load roar rose over the Grimm.

Everyone froze, even the Grimm.

"What was that?" Yang asked.

"That my dear, was a Goliath," Oobleck said, walking calmly past, killing Grimm as he went.

Along with him, Professor Port was charging through Grimm like a Boarbatusk. Miss Goodwitch was swatting all the Grimm aside. Behind her Ozpin walked calmly, sipping his coffee.

The four stood together, and nodded. Right then, the Goliath charged in, letting lose its roar.

The teachers looked at their prey.

Port and Oobleck charged, causing the Goliath to focus on them.

Port fired shots, but did nothing to the beat's hide. Oobleck shot fireballs at the Goliath's eyes, causeing a momentary blindness. This threw the beast off balance, giveing Port the chance to get close, climb, and reach the neck. Port took the shot, and managed to lodge a bullet into the Grimm's neck. The hide stopped it, but Port did what he needed to do. He jumped back, and landed next to Goodwitch. With one nod, Glynda sprang into action with Oobleck.

Oobleck released a jet of fire at the Grimm. The Grimm staggered, give Glynda the room tolaunch a piece of rubble at its face. Oobleck ended the jet of flame. The Goliath let lose a roar, only for Glynda to send ruble down its throat.

The Grimm stumbled back, knocking odwn a building, and spit the rubble back out. It was not happy.

Port sent a shot at its left eye, breaking the tissue, and causeing the beast to roar in pain. Oobleck set the now detroyed eye ablaze, forcing the beast to back up again.

The Grimm now off balance, Ozpin took a sip of coffee, and jumped into battle. Ozpin pulled his sword from his cane, and stabbed the beast in the gut. Useing his aura, the stab made it through the hide, and out the back. The best slumped over, and began to fade.

As incredibal as it was, all four teachers looks exhausted, and that Goliath was still young in comparison to other Goliaths living around Vale.

Yang just managed to knock an Ursa back after seeing that.

"Even the headmaster has to give his all here," she said, color draining from her face.

* * *

Ruby was blocking Cinder with all her might, only for a new strike to come her way.

Ruby was holding her own, but so was Cinder. The sounds around them dimmed, only thr fight was audibal. Cinder only focused on Ruby, Ruby only focused on Cinder.

Cinder pushed, and Ruby lost her balance.

When she hit the ground, Cinder prepared for the killing blow. "Good bye Red," she said.

Right there, a sickening sound came from Cinder. She looked down. A boarbatusk had run one of its tusks through Cinder's stomach, torn intestens with it.

Cinder's look of surprise said all. She had not thought of a Grimm sneaking up on her at that moment. She sent her blade through the Grimm's head.

The Boarbatusk went limp, and began to fade. As that happened, Cinders guts began to spill out, and only then did the damage show. Cinder would die. No exceptions.

Ruby looked around. Death was everywhere, when a Grimm died, it only showed blood on the ground. Buildings were on fire, bodies everywhere. Hunters and Huntresses were fighting for their lives, Atlesian knights, what remained anyway, were being torn apart by Beowolves. what fighters were left, were fighting for their lives, covered in sweat.

Ruby turned back to Cinder. Tears were staining her face. She was trying unsuccsessfully to put her intstanes back into her gut. Her blood had stopped, but nothing was going to heal her in time.

Ruby lined up the shot. Cinder looked up, only to see the bullet pass between her eyes. As blood went down her face, her arm fell, and she died.

Ruby looked again, only to hear the screams of one of her friends.

* * *

Coco was shooting Nevermores out of the air when she saw one fly off with Yatsuhashi. Before she could take aim though, a horrifying scream of pain ruptured from behind her.

A small pack of Beowolves had attacked Velvet, and had managed to kill her aura down to little to nothing. One of the beasts had Velvet's severed arm in it's mouth. The small Faunus was hidden behind five other Beowolves, and they seemed to be having a tough time.

Coco took aim, and eviscerated the six Beowolves. The sight under them made Coco want to puke.

Velvet was laying there, one arm torn off, the other a shredded mess. Both her legs were missing large chunks of meat and were both broken. Her hair looked as if it had been pulled out, along with half her scalp. One of her eyes had been clawed and was still bleeding heavily. And her gut had been savaged, but not her internal organs.

The pain alone would kill someone, but the blood loss Velvet had was the one doing the trick. Coco leaned down to hear her friend's last words.

"Get out of here," Velvet said, her voice hoarse from her painful scream.

Coco watched as her friend closed her eyes, and never opened again.

* * *

Ironwood was helping direct citizens to the ships. With the remaining Atlas airships mixed with Vale's, they can handle getting them out of here.

Thinking on it, he was glad he got Penny out of Vale with the ship before Ironwood himself would leave. He did not want to lose his apprentice just yet.

"This way, keep calm and move!" Ironwood shouted.

He looked and saw something that made his blood chill. Coming their way, were three Wyverns.

* * *

Ozpin looked up to see the Wyverns flying in. The blood left his face.

Coco took aim at the creatures flying in. She pulled the trigger, and let lose.

The bullets flew, bot the just bounced off the Wyverns.

Coco's color faded. These things were definitely stronger than Nevermores.

The Wyverns landed, and let lose a piercing screech. Their screech made everyone uneasy, even other Grimm.

Weiss had read about these creatures. They breath fire, and their claws are poisened. The scales made it hard to hurt them. Along with being fire proof, they grew very large, very fast, scales getting harder as they age. The only reason they never attacked offten was because of their rarity. You were unlucky enough to veiw one, let alone three, and even less to fight three.

This was a very bad sign.

* * *

Ruby took aim at the Creature's opened beak, and fired.

The bullet went down it's through, and into its windpipe.

After a moment, the Grimm shook itself, pit out the bullet, and let lose a jet of flame toward Ruby.

She dodged just in time, but the heat still hurt.

She fired again, only for the round to bounce harmlessly off of the Grimm's scales.

This time, Ruby wasn't as lucky, the flame didn't hit her head on, but it caught the right side of her face. The pain was unbearable. Her scream was heard everywhere.

* * *

"Ruby!" Yang and Blake screamed at once.

Weiss nearly puked at the sound of the scream. She knew it was Ruby, but the pain could be heard in felt at once.

The three of the ran to aid their leader.

* * *

Ozpin nodded to Port.

Peter loaded a round into his weapon, and fired.

The Wyvern looked up, and got the round strait into it face.

This round was a high caliber, highly explosive round, loaded with ice Dust.

The shot caused the Grimm's head to explode, killing on impact.

Two still stood, and they now knew what Port had in store. This round woud not work twise white they knew that Port was there.

"Peter, retreat," Glynda said.

"Understood," Port said, jumping back. A jet of flames melted the area he stood not two seconds before.

Ozpin was about run Distraction, but then he looked, and saw a small group running toward where Ruby Rose was.

"Well fuck me," Ozpin said, letting his tongue slip.

Yang ran to her sister. "Ruby, are you okay?"

Ruby had passed out from the pain. Yang looked, and almost barked. Ruby's skin around her right eye looked like it had been boiling. Her eye was now a melted heap of tissue, revealing the hole inside. Her hgair, oddly enough, had only recevied a small singe, the side of her face was covered in burns, some third degree.

"Yang, protect Ruby," Weiss said.

"We'll distract these things," Blake added.

"Not alone you won't," came a familiar voice.

Two lone hunters in trainingg came forward, they were covered in blood and tears.

Neptune chimmed in. "We lost two friends today, were not losing anymore."

The knowledge of whose blood that was was like a stab to the gut. That meant Team SSSN was only two people.

Two others came forward. Coco and Fox stood, tired, and by the looks on their faces, they two had lost comrades. After them came Team JNPR, all four alive, but tired, and slightly injured.

"Were not loseing any more friends today," Jaune said, his face deathly serious.

"The more there are, the less the possibility of death," Pyrrha added.

"Or the bigger the body count," Yang said, annoyed.

"Good or bad," Coco added, "these things are beyond any one of us."

In silent agreement, the small group turned toward the two Wyverns.

This would either be a heroic rescue, or a last stand. they went in knowing this.

The Wyverns turned.

* * *

"Peter, another round," Ozpin said.

"On it," Port replied.

Oobleck tossed up the round. "Use it well, thats the last one I had prepared," Oobleck said.

Port nodded, and fired. at that time, small group began their assalt.

Yang sent a fury of rounds at the last Wyvern, right when Port's round blew the head off of the other one. That made the fight all the easier.

* * *

The Wyvern, once over confident, now knew that standing still would accomplish nothing. It raised its wings, and took to the air. This made Yang's shots miss entirely.

Weiss set a rune about the Wyvern, sending a small rain of ice shards on it, only making it more annoyed.

Pyrrha took a shot at the win pipe, on for the shot to ricochet back at her. She dodged in time, but got a bit scared.

"That is a think hide of scales," she yelled to her friends.

"I knew that much," Coco responded. "All rounds bouced Harmlessly off the things."

* * *

Glynda took a breath, and sent a volley of rubble at the Grimm getting close to the fight.

"I hate how we only had two Dust rounds for these things," Port said, adamantly.

"The Dust alone is difficult enough to get, let alone making it into a round for your weapon," Oobleck pointed out.

"Lets deal with these Grimm first, and worry later," Ozpin added.

* * *

Fox grabbed Ruby.

"Make sure to get her to the evacuation area," Yang told him.

Fox nodded. "I understand." He ran off, Ruby over his shoulder.

Yang turned. "Your mine!" she said.

* * *

Fox managed to get a good bit away from the fight, and then he tripped.

"Damn unfimiiar terrain," Fox cursed.

Ruby opened her eye. She looked, and saw Fox. She turned and saw the Wyvern.

Ruby grabbed Crescent Rose, transformed it into a scythe, and aimed. She put a lot of her aura into the shot.

The shot let out a loud sounds, and pierced through the air.

The Grimm howled in pain as the bullet tore a chunk out of it's face.

Ruby fired again, and tore more out of it face.

The Grimm dodged the third shot, and roared it's challenge at Ruby. It came darting at her.

Fox responded, and hit the Grimm with his signature move, sending a small bit of aura into its head.

The Grimm froze for a second, then was sent back and landed multiple feet away. Its head exploded, and the other Grimm charged.

* * *

Yang looked and saw the evacuation area in sight. She sighed in relief.

Fox was right at the ship. Ruby in his arms.

"We saw what you did Fox," Jaune said. "Thank you."

Fox nodded, and stumbled a little. "Took more aura than usual to kill it though," he commented.

Yang grabbed Ruby, and walked up to the ship. She looked, and saw Proffessor Port, a cloth over his severed arm, blood seeping through as they tried to stop the bleeding. Proffesor Oobleck was tending to Port's injuries. Professor Goodwitch was nowhere to be seen, but Ozpin was on a strecher, being carried onto the airship. Blood stained the blankety over him.

everyone piled on board, and only then did exhautian overcome Yang. She let out her tears as a couple medics carried Ruby off, and Yang was carried in by Weiss and Blake.


	2. Prologue: The Cold Truth PT 1

Ruby opened her eyes. Or rather, eye. She noticed the odd feeling in her right eye, and sat up.

She looked next to her, to see a girl with messy hair sitting next to the bed.

"Weiss?" Ruby asked.

Weiss lifted her head, and saw Ruby. Her eyes suddenly started tearing up.

"Your awake," she said, chocking back a sob.

Once Weiss calmed down, she started to explain.

"Vale is gone," she started. "We evacuated all we could."

"How many?" Ruby asked.

"Roughly about one fourth of all of Vale is currently alive."

Ruby's face darkened. "Where are we then?" she asked.

"Atlas," Weiss stated. "We've been here for a week now. And your glad to be alive."

Ruby put her hand to the right side of her face, and felt the bandages. "Why is my eye covered?" she asked.

Weiss cringed.

Ruby looked, and saw a mirror. She saw a small pink mark just showing under the bandages. Ruby started to take the wrapping off.

Weiss grabbed her hand. "Ruby," she said concerned.

Ruby pushed hand away, and continued undoing the wrapping. Ruby's stomach churned as she saw the ruin of her former eye.

The eye was entirely gone, leaving an empty hole. The inside was scare a permanent red. Around the eye, the skin was red, pink, and bruised. The skin looked as is some one had eaten tomato juice and puked it up her face, then decided to add a couple grape to the mix to try to make it look better. And with the light shinning on the tissue, it made it look more so.

Ruby gagged, and turned away from Weiss, puking what was in her stomach.

When she finished, Weiss had a sad look on her face. "Ruby, I-"

"Don't Ruby said, chocking back a sob. "I can live."

Ruby's look grew worse when she started looking back at what she had seen, what she had done.

Before she knew it, both Yang and Blake were there with Weiss.

Yang was so close to crying that she was shaking. Blake looked happy ruby had woken up.

Weiss toke her leave, and left the three of them alone.

"Ruby, are you okay?" Yang asked.

Ruby blinked, and tears fell down her face. "I couldn't save them," she said.

"Ruby-" Blake said.

"I couldn't save them!" Ruby yelled, punching her leg. She ignored the pain. "Why am I here, yet they aren't?"

"Ruby, please-" Yang said.

Ruby's tears were streaming down here face. "I should have-"

Yang slapped Ruby across the face. "Don't ever say anything like that again!" she said, her eyes turning red.

Ruby's shock overcame her melancholy. She looked at her sister, who stood over her, covered in sweat, and small scratches. Some had been bandaged.

Yang gave her sister a hug. "Please don't say stuff like that. Its not your fault."

Ruby held back a sob, letting all of what had happened sink in.

* * *

It had been a week before Ruby was aloud to move around. She soon learned all the people on this floor were from Vale, and injured during the attacks. Most were civilians. But there were hunters and huntresses here as well.

Ruby soon found Professor Ozpin's room. She was surprised he had been hospitalized.

Ozpin had an IV in one arm, and a machine to keep track of his heart's pulse. His health had been bad since they learned how damaged he was. Some of the blunt force he suffered had managed to collapse one of his lungs, and some of his intestines had been bruised. It was a shock he was still alive.

The doctor told Ruby that he had suffered both physically and mentally, considering he lost a dear friend.

She left Ruby to talk with her head master.

Ruby was lucky. Ozpin was awake today. With his oxygen mask on, Ozpin had a hard time talking, but he managed.

"You seem better," Ozpin noted.

"Yeah," Ruby said, clenching her fists. "Professor-" she began

Ozpin raised his hand up, silencing her.

"Don't blame yourself," he said.

"Yang already told me that," Ruby said, lowering her head.

He smiled. "You have a good team behind you. Don't forget that."

"I won't," Ruby replied.

The doctor walked back in. "Sorry Miss Rose, but they need to do a check up on your eye to make sure it doesn't get infected. I've been told to take you back to your room."

Ruby nodded. "Sure thing." She stood up.

Ozpin grabbed her arm.

"Yes Professor?" she asked.

"If you find her, tell Miss Schnee to come visit me."

Ruby nodded.

* * *

Ruby walked back out of her room, putting her eye-patch back on.

Sure enough, a certain blonde had been waiting on her.

Yang had found herself some new clothes, since the last ones were torn, dirty, or back in Vale. She now wore a tellow t-shirt, a pair of dark blue jeans, and her boots.

"Where did you find those?" she asked.

"Weiss took both me and Blake to get new clothes," Yang replied. "We got you a couple outfits as well. I'm sure you'll like them."

* * *

Sure enough, following Yang, managed to show her to the rest of her team.

Blake, who Ruby hadn't seen in a while, had a large bruise on her left cheek. But other than that, was unscathed.

Both Weiss and Blake turned toward them.

"Hey," Blake said, noticeably avoiding looking at the eye-patch.

She now wore black tank top with a white Ursa skull on the front, black jeans and a pair, a new black bow over her ears of white tennis shoes. Weiss wore her usual attire, minus the usual boots, which she switched for tennis shoes.

Weiss stood up, and handed her two bags and a pair of boots. "We got you some clothes while we were out. Be grateful."

Ruby looked, and noticed Weiss was blushing a little.

Ruby took the clothes, and bowed her head. "Thanks Weiss."

With that, Team RWBY bid a good night to each other. The other three were staying at Weiss' family's house. Ruby also had a room ready for her when she was discharged from the hospital.

* * *

Weiss did not want to go home. And Ruby was not the reason.

Ever since returning, Mr. Schnee was always bugging her on one thing. It just so happened that he was continuing this when she returned.

"You really do need to find yourself a husband," he said while taking a bite from his steak.

Yang and Blake knew not interfere.

Weiss' mom raised her hand. "Honey. She isn't even of age yet."

"Doesn't matter. Now that Vale has fallen, the Schnee family needs to show strength."

Weiss took a bite from her steak as well. "If it makes you feel any better, I do have my eyes on a guy. I've written to you about him."

"Based on his records, he isn't worthy of the scraps we let the Faunus eat."

Blake flinched a little. Each night was always cold, and Weiss knew when her dad talked about the Faunus that way, it hurt Blake.

"Faunus died protecting Vale," Weiss said, getting angry.

"Those scum also were a result of the Grimm invading," he said back, looking up from his food.

Amarillo Schnee's yellow eyes pierced through his daughter's. He kept his blonde hair cut short, no longer than an inch. Weiss looked almost nothing like him, but you could tell the two were related by blood.

Weiss looked more like her mother, Bianco Schnee. Both had white hair, same face structure, same blue eyes, and even the same look in their eyes. Although Bicano's was slightly less harsh.

"Dear," Bianco said," your being to harsh."

"No, i'm not," he replied, finishing his steak. He stood. "That rabbit deserved what she got, and I-"

A knife embedded itself in the head of the chair he just sat in.

All heads turned toward Weiss.

"I won't let you mock my friend," she said, anger in her voice.

Amarillo let out a small laugh. "A friend is someone you can trust. Learn to use the word properly Weiss."

Weiss stood up, and turned.

"Where are your manners?" her father asked.

She turned, and just shouted, "You'll kill us all you fucking racist!"

Amarillo's eyes widened. "What did you say?"

Weiss turned around. "If you didn't hear me, then learn to listen."

She stormed out, and left everyone in the room alone to the silence.


	3. Prologue: The Cold Truth PT 2

Weiss and her father never got along well from that horrid exchange of words. But time was not on their side to be quarreling. Before they knew it, Ruby had been discharged from the hospital, and was now living in the Schnee family compound. And not long after that, all the Vale students moved to Atlas, began classes in Atlas. This only made the divide between Weiss and her father deeper.

* * *

Ruby was scratching at her collar. "This thing is so uncomfortable."

After she had been discharged, Weiss took her out, and got her fitted with a black eye-patch that had her symbol on it. She had also donned her red cloak back on, much to Weiss' argument.

"Its a uniform," Weiss explained. "Its meant to show strength, not comfort."

"You can say that again," Yang joked.

* * *

Much to Ruby's annoyance, not all Beacon students were being sent to school here in Atlas.

Coco and Fox had been sent to Mistral with Sun and Neptune. Technically, they were a team, but they didn't veiw it that way.

Team JNPR however had been sent to Vacuo. No reason was given, but many other students were also dived up, and few stayed in Atlas. Weiss had explained that they only stayed because of her family's influence in Atlesian politics.

Ruby sighed. It was boring having to find new friends. And she hadn't even finished her first year at Beacon before vale was destroyed. Hell, they were still recovering from the first Grimm attack.

And their new teachers weren't as eccentric as Beacon's had been. in stead of Port's stories, you had Verkov's lecturers on Beowolve Migration Theory. In place of Oobleck's fast paced history lessons, you had Bloom's lessons on the same subject, but eccentric attitude like Professor Oobleck had. Granted Mr. Berou kept the sparring practices around the same, but still, just felt different.

* * *

Ruby sat down at the table with everyone else.

She looked, and couldn't help but feel the uneasiness between Weiss and her dad. This feeling had been in the air of the household ever since Ruby arrived. Yang told her what happened, but still. It was a feeling like this that made Ruby wish more that her dad wasn't MIA at the moment.

They ate in silence.

Finally, Ruby broke the silence. "Oh come on, this is no way a family should act."

Yang tried to flash her a look, but to late, Mr. Schnee had already begun a reply.

"And pray tell Ms. Rose, how should we act?" he asked. "My daughter has turned down all people I have sent to court her. Some were even a little burnt. Literally. She also flaunts with those damned Faunas rats."

"Quit calling them that," Blake said, getting more annoyed.

"And why should I Miss Belladonna?" Mr. Schnee asked, turning to her. "Why should scum like them and the White Fang be tolerated?"

"Shut up now," Weiss said, getting more annoyed.

"If I had it my way-" he continued.

"Dear please," his wife began, but he raised his hand, bidding her silence.

"if I had it my way, all those damned Faunus rats would be purged from our kingdoms, and their remains fed to the Grimm."

Weiss jumped at her father, screaming.

The tall man fell backward, his daughter beating senselessly at him.

The man, pushed her off of him, and delivered swift slap to Weiss' face. That was when all hell broke lose, and Blake joined the fray.

Soon Yang was trying to pull Blake off of Mr. Shcnee, and Ruby was holding Weiss back.

But, yang's grip slipped, and she ended up grabbing Blake's bow. The bow began to unravel, showing the tightly held secret.

Mr. Schnee looked up, and saw the eats.

His eyes turned dark as he stood.

Events blurred. As Weiss watched, her father grabbed Blake by the throat, and began to choke her.

Immediately, Ruby pulled Crescent Rose, and Yang smashed her fists together. Both radiated anger. "Let her go!" the sisters said.

Mr Schnee turned his head. "And what do you plan to do-" He was interrupted by a sickening sound. He looked down, and saw a small blade sticking out from his chest."

Weiss had run him through.

* * *

It was only when they had taken Mr. Schnee out that the truth came rolling out of both Weiss' and Ms. Schnee's mouths.

Life in the Schnee household had never been good, or even stable. Mr. Schnee, who had calmed over the years, suffered a short temper and was very abusive. Mrs. Schnee, who did not have control of her aura, had scars and bruises on her back as proof of the torment. She only dealt with it for both of her daughter's sake.

How they had found Weiss capable of manipulating aura was her injuries healed fast, and Mr. Schnee took a lot of punishment on her. Even to the point he gave it to one of the machines Weiss practiced with. But her aura never healed it completely, and resulted in a scar over her eye.

Winter,who had been sparred, was viewed as the true child of the Schnee family, seeing as she took more after him, excluding the hair, which was white.

Due to this, he raise Winter in the palm of his hand, but failed to truely love her, which was why the Schnee family was so distant.

The cold, hard truth was hard to believe.

Regardless of how to beleive it was, not only were scars proof, but they had video evidence of these incidents. Mr. Schnee would use them as 'encouragement' to get them to behave.

They showed courage to not tell these tales once, but twice.

With all the evidence, Amarillo Schnee would not be going free any time soon.

* * *

After two trials, multible witnesses, and a tearful wife, the case almost looked closed, until the defence called in a certain younger sister.

Winter Schnee wore a blue mini-skirt and a blue dress shirt, collar buttoned. Her hair was like her sisters, only it hung unopposed.

The attorney walked forward. "Ms. Schnee, how would you describe your father?"

"Good, I guess," she replied.

"And did he love you?" he asked.

"I believe so," she replied.

The lawyer for Weiss and Miss Schnee stood up. "Please elaborate."

"Objection," the attorney said.

The judge nodded. "Overruled. Please answer him Winter."

Winter took a breath. She began a tale that only slightly varied from Mrs. Schnee's. Only adding to it, she revealed a slight bite in it.

"My father would invite certain people to the house when my mother and sister weren't around. He led them to a room in the basement. All were Faunus, and he would do horrid things down there."

She began a vivid description of events, dismemberment, murder, torture, and vile acts. Surprisingly, no rape was involved. But what made it worse was the fact all these people were Faunus.

The whole while Mr. Schnee's eyes darkened more.

"My father wanted me to know this," she added. "He wanted me to become his true successor, should my sister prove unable to fulfill her duties."

That was all that needed said.

Unfortunately, due to new evidence, they had to let the matter sit for another day, so the judge called them out.

* * *

It was the following morning, after all evidence had been seen, that new charges were laid before Mr. Schnee, and he was not only facing child abuse, assalt, and corruption, but now faced murder and torture charges.

The judge called his verdict. "With all evidence laid before us, I, Tyrion Blanch, here by sentence Mr. Amarillo Schnee to death." With the ruling, a breath was released, and a collective pain was lifted.

* * *

Soon, Mr. Schnee was executed privately by was cremated as well so to prevent him from being worshiped by racists.

Mrs. Bianco Schnee chose to run the company so that her daughters could finish what they needed to do first.

Soon, things with team RWBY grew more tenuous as events unfurled.

Before they knew it, Weiss began to work toward running her family's company, trading her traditional cloths fora white suit and white dress shoes.

Blake followed with her. She finished her training, and followed Weiss as her Head of Security.

Yang choose the life of a bounty hunter, going from kingdom to kingdom, resulting in an exciting life for her.

* * *

Ruby was left alone in Atlas. Her friends had chosen new paths.

Well, not fully alone. Weiss and Blake were still in Atlas. That was something.

Regardless, Ruby was left seeking a path of her own. Now a huntress, she needed something to use her skills with.

Thus, she drifted toward the Atleasian military.

* * *

It had been ten years since Vale fell, and RWBY always found it comforting remembering the old times, whether good or bad.

Now here she stood. General Ruby Rose, 2nd in command of Atlas' military forces. She wore a black military over coat with red trimming and a white fur lining at the collar. Her skirt had been replaced with black pants that hung loosely around the legs. He boots were polished, and made her already imposing image more so. Her eye-patch covered her ruin of an eye. It was the same one Weiss had fitted for her ten years ago.

She looked at the soldiers bellow her, training with their weapons."David!" she shouted to one of her captains. The captain stood tall. "Tell them to go for lunch. Training is over for today."

The captain nodded, not saying a word.

Soon, all the soldiers were eating.

Ruby smiled seeing so many people joking and laughing. She raised her voice. "Who has a good story to tell?" she asked.

One thing that separated Ruby from other generals was she strove to be on an equal level with her soldiers, only going to formalities when needed.

It was here, that all events would begin to unfurl. The true story. Starts now.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Yes, this three part prologue was long, but i promise, the setting is ready. To any observant enough, this is done in the way of a memory. Mainly Ruby's memory. but she is not the main character of this fanfic. All of Team RWBY plays their parts, and this will focus on them rekindling old friendships, lost loves, and even badass fighting that results in more gore. Sorry for all the writing this way, but the mood needed setting. Thank you for sticking in for this long.**


	4. Chapter 1: New Days

Ruby stretched out on her couch. For being the home of the second in command of the Atlesian army, Ruby kept the place barely furnished, and was there, usually only to sleep.

Today happened to be a day off for Ruby. She sat back, and turned on her TV.

"Hello, Rust Clark here for breaking news. Further details on the corruption in Schnee Dust."

Ruby was watching.

"Cerulean Verkov, an executive of Schnee Dust had been found to be embezzling money from the company, and is currently awaiting trial. That was, until more deatials revealed more to this story."

Ruby was paying close attention as Rust continued to describe that she had been found to have been supporting The Righteous Cause Movement, an anti-Faunus group in Atlas that believes Faunas to be equal to Grimm.

When Rust completed his report, Ruby turned off her TV, and leaned back. She hadn't seen Weiss in a couple months.

* * *

"Ms. Schnee," Blake said, opening the door.

"Yes Blake?" Weiss asked, not looking up from her paperwork.

Blake had changed from her clothes into a more business attire. She wore a white blouse with a black coat over it with her symbol in black over her heart on the blouse. She also wore a black skirt that reached the mid section of her shins. Her hair was strait as ever, and not held back. Her ears were shown proudly to the world. she was laos wearing a pair of glasses.

Weiss wore a Pure white business suit with the Schnee Dust symbol over her left breast and a blood red tie. Her hair was tied back in a pony-tail going down her spine.

Ruby walked around Blake. "Hey Weiss!" she greeted, amile on the genral's face.

Weiss looked up at her former leader. "General Rose," she greeted.

"So cold Weiss," Ruby proclaimed. "You hurt me. Oh why must your cold heart not accept the love a friend offers?"

"You practiced," Weiss replied, going back to work.

Ruby laughed. "That see through?" she asked.

"Very," Blake added, closing the door.

"On to the point," Weiss said, putting her pen down. "Why are you here?" she asked.

Ruby laughed. "Why is it weird for a friend to drop by?"

With a sigh, Weiss sat back. "Explain."

Letting another laugh escape, she brought up Cerulean. She had paid close attention to the evidence, and wanted to know more.

"So thats why," Weiss said, annoyed. "She was normally very calm and quiet, but worked exceptionally well. We knew she wasn't a fan of the Faunas, but her wanting them dead was a bomb shell. Same with the embezzlement, but still."

"People are really good at deception sometimes," Ruby agreed.

Blake nodded. "So if I may ask, why are you concerned with this?"

Ruby smiled. "Why do you guys find it so weird for me to help you. I am your friend after all."

* * *

Jaune grabbed his sword, and stood tall.

The Grimm before him were out for blood, mainly his.

Corcea Mors shinned in his hand. He was far different to back when he was at Beacon. His hair was the same. He had replaced his hoodie for a short sleeved white t-shirt. He wore a pair of worn jeans, and wore a pair of pure white tennis shoes. He had replaced his armor for a chest plate the covered his whole chest. His shoulder guards were still there, and he wore a pair of greaves on his shins. He wore no gloves, and left his arms bare. His face also bore the stubble of a beard.

The look in his face was concentrated and harsh.

An Ursa charged, and Jaune replied with a quick slash to the neck, slitting it throat. Same with the three Beowolves that charged afterwards.

Soon, the horde began to charge.

A death stalker soon had it's tail sliced off, only for Jaune to grab the stinger, and embed it into it's head. A Beowolve was also used as a club to kill another Beowolve.

Jaune blocked the paw of an Ursa with his sheild. He then buried his blade into it's neck, and let the Grimm fall to the ground.

A Creep charged, on to get it's brain skewered with Corcea Mors. He then threw the fading corpse at an approaching Beowolve, throwing it off guard and off balance.

The Boarbatusk charged, only for Jaune to dodge and kill them. Creeps were met with swift strikes. Beolwolves were cut down left and right. Ursa soon began to vanish like mad. Deathstlakers were also slaughtered like mad. The Nevermores proved harder to kill, seeing as how Jaune had no range.

Jaune sliced the stinger off a beowolve, and threw at one of the Nevermores. The beast screached as it hit it in the center chest.

Jaune ran up the side of a tre for a couple feet, then began to climb. He jumped onto the back of one of the Nevermores. He grabbed a handful of feathers, then began to direct the bird where to go. the Nevermore, reluctantly, obeyed. He jumped onto the back of another Nevermore after slitting the first one's throat. He repeated this process with the remaining Nevermores.

When Jaune stood on solid ground again, his ear piece began to transmit.

_"Juanue, are you there?"_

"What is it Pyrrha?" Jaune asked, pushing a Grimm back.

_"We have a lock on your position, i'm on my way to help."_

"Very appreciated." Was he flirting with her?

A laugh came over the signal, and soon, a certain someone was standing a Jaune's side.

Pyrrha wore a pair of red and gold combat boots with blood red camouflage pants. She wore a black tank top with a red camouflage jacket, unbuttoned. Her headband shone behind her long red hair. Milo and Akouo at the ready.

She began to give Jaune the ranged support he needed, until Grimm began to enclose on her.

"Bloody Rain," Jaune said, giving her the signal.

Jaune jumped into the air. Pyrrha aimed at him, and fired. Juane used his semblance, and his 'unbreakable' shield formed. The bullet hit, and shattered. The shrapnel embedded itself in the attacking Grimm, killing most it hit, incapacitating the rest.

Jaune landed, slashing one of the Ursa's throats.

Finally, the numbers were lessening. Jaune decided this was enough, as he was beginning to grow tired. Same with Pyrrha.

He gave the signal, and the airship came to get them. Both grabbed the ladder, and climbed as the ship began to take off toward Mistral.

* * *

"You really are something," Pyrrha said, rubbing her feet.

Jaune laughed. "And you aren't?"

Pyrrha just rolled her eyes. "The great Jaune Arc, master swordsman. I believe thats what you called yourself."

"I was drunk that night," Jaune replied.

The red head laughed, stood up, and gave him a kiss. "Well, we can save heroics until another day."

Jaune smiled, and gave her another kiss.

They landed in Mistral, and got off the airship.

* * *

Blake was writting down on her clip board, keeping an eye on the conversation.

Ruby sat in a chair. "So, you think it will work?" Ruby asked.

With a sigh, Weiss replied. "It actually might."

"Glad you agree Ms. Schnee," Ruby said, giving her a pat on the back. This resulted in Weiss abruptly standing up, grabbing Ruby's arm, and swinging her over her shoulder. Where rusy should have hit, she wasn't there. She had used her semblance to escape Weiss' grip, which had left her hands a little red and raw, which was healing as she spoke.

"Ruby Rose," Weiss said with growing anger, "I hate you so much sometimes."

"You know you love me," Ruby said, her enjoyment shown on her face.

Weiss punched, only to hit thin air.

Ruby laugh, now standing out of Weiss' reach. "Enough joking around for now. We have a plan to set in motion." Her smileing face suddenly turned very serious, and showed she was thinking over what to be done.

* * *

Cerulean looked up.

"Hello Ms. Verkov," Ruby said, taking a seat.

Cerulean let out a small laugh. Interrogated by a general. Thats a new one."

"I'm not interrogating you," Ruby replied. "I'm just here to ask a few questions and talk."

"Ask away," Cerulean replied.

Ruby cleared her throat. "I've read your case, and noticed a few consistences in your story," Ruby began. "You have plead guilty to your embezzlement, and to once being a member of Righteous Cause Movement. This brought up some questions of your whereabouts during some of the Movement's more 'shady' activities resulting in multiple Faunas disappearances. "

"I already gave my whereabouts during those occasions," she said, rather defensively.

Ruby smiled. "I know." She pulled out a scroll, opened it, and played a recording.

_"Now miss, can you answer for her alibi?"_ came Ruby's voice.

_"Yes." _This voice was sad, defeated. _"She was not out drinking that night."_

_"And the Movement supports these actions?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Did she partake in the murders?"_

A moment of silence followed. _"Yes. She was responcible for the murders of three of the Faunas."_

Ruby turned to recorder off. "Anything you want to add?" she asked.

Cerulean's eyes widened. "How did you get that?"

"Never trust incriminating evidence to a known drug-addict."

Cerulean slumped forward.

* * *

Ruby walked out of the room.

"How did you really get her to confess on her friend?" Weiss asked.

Ruby's smile vanished. "Drug-addicts are really easy to get confessions out of Weiss."

Weiss nodded, understanding.

As much as she didn't act her age, Ruby had grown up very much over these 10 years.

"You really have changed Ruby," she commented.

"I know, right?" she replied, smiling. "Anyway, I need to take this to General Ironwood."

As she walked off, Weiss realized just how different her former leader was now. Her attitude, while still very childish, also had moments of intense seriousness.

It was a sad truth of what time had done, but Ruby still held onto things that made her Ruby.

* * *

Jaune was sitting on the couch, watching TV, wearing a pair of jeans, but no shirt. Pyrrha walked in, wearing her panties and a tank top.

Far different from their time at Beacon, Pyrrha was no longer afraid to admit things to Jaune, and Jaune wasn't as big of an idiot. The two had been living together for the past two years.

Pyrrha sat next to Jaune. They were watching a documentary on the war ninety years ago. They weren't really watching it though.

"You really have learned to fight Jaune," she commented.

Jaune laughed. "Yeah. Your still a far better fighter than me though."

"Circumstances and composure can change anything Mr. Arc."

"My last name, your being a little feisty tonight." Jaune gave her a koi smile.

Pyrrha responded with a a small blush, and a flirting smile back. If there is one thing Pyrrha Nikos had besides skill, it was looks. she never tried. Her eye liner was her only vanity. She just looked beautiful on her own.

Jaune leaned in, and kissed her. She kissed back.

They weren't the most lovey-dovey couple, they were more flirt and laugh than gifts and praise.

This only showed how far Jaune had come.

* * *

Ren was looking over the report. "Extermination Mission, ehh?" he said aloud. He wore a gi similar to what he wore at Beacon, though no they were solid green. and he wore black tennis shoes with it. His symbol on the back of his gi. He also wore glasses now, an unfortunite requirement since one incident with Nora the two prefered not to talk about.

"Yep," Nora said, busy playing with one of Ren's little knickknacks, a small statue detailed and designed to be an Ursa. "A _whole_ lot of them."

Nora now wore a white t-shirt with a pink hoodie, unzipped. She also wore a pink mini skirt that _just_ hid her panties, though she wasn't shy to flash them every once in a while. She wore white combat boots with pink laces. He symbol was in black on her t-shirt.

Ren took a sip of his coffee. "And who sent this to us?" he asked.

"Ruby," Nora responded, putting the Ursa back where she grabbed it.

"So the general sent it to us herself," Ren commented.

Nora rolled her eyes. "She has a name," Nora responded.

"She also has a rank, which is what I use."

Nora gave a small snort. "Ren."

Ren tilted his glasses forward. "Yes?" he asked.

Nora laughed. "It was a joke, smartass."

"I know," he said as he finished reading the job overview. "You ready to get to work?"

"Fuck yeah!" Nora said grabbing Magnhild.

"Language Nora," Ren replied, smiling as he grabbed Storm Flower. This was another thing that changed, Ren had upgraded Storm Flower over the years, allowing the two merge into one. Weapon aside, Ren had trained his aura very thoroughly.

The two walked out of the office, and went to their airship.

* * *

In Vacuo, a small bar stands near the heart of the city. This bar, named Wyvern's End, is a known collection of criminals. From two bit thieves, to murderers and rapists. Only thing that prevents an immediate arrest is lack of evidence. And if you supply the evidence, the owner will help you with the arrest.

The bounty hunter had such evidence. She walked into the bar.

Shown were multiple people with various records, other bounty hunters, and a few brave souls.

The bounty hunter tilted her hat down, hiding her face from view. She walked to the bar counter.

"I'm looking for a certain person," she said, ordering a small beer.

The bartender handed her her cup. "Who?" he asked showing her the room. "We have plenty."

"The guy i'm looking for is... noticeable," she said, sliding the picture forward.

The bartender looked at the picture. "Why him?" he asked, sliding it back to her.

The bounty hunter smiled, tilting her hat up show her eyes. The purple gleamed into the bartender. "I'm sure Junior has told you of me."

Clearing his throat, the bartender leaned down. "Ten million lien is a lot for this guy. Remember that."

"I know," she replied.

"Don't destroy my bar," he warned.

Yang laughed. "I'll pay for any damages."

The bartender pointed across the bar.

The bounty hunter walked forward, and sat next to the man.

Looking at the picture, she managed to see if this was her guy. He was.

The guy looked at her. "May i help you?"

She took her hat off. Suddenly, he knew this had gotten bad.

"The name is Yang, and you have a ten million bounty on your head." She smiled. "Now, you want to fight, or will you come peacefully?"

* * *

**Author Notes:**

**This completes a little intro into the characters. next chapter will be a focus on Yang and her little journeys as a bounty hunter.**

**As always, if you like this fanfic, give my friend SerapeWrensfolk a gander, and check out my other fics.**


	5. Chapter 2: Yang Xiao Long

Any sane person would have surrendered to Yang, right then and there. Her status was legendary. She had never lost a bounty in her career.

This guy though, did not make the smart choice. He pulled out two swords, which were ogmented with two pistols of differing calibers.

Yang sighed as she dodged the bullet. "Wrong choice," she said, punching him. When her fist met, Ember Celica fired, and launched her target across the three yards away.

He landed, unconscious, on solid ground.

It was then, another person jumped forward. His attempted go to kill Yang failed, and resulted with his knife bouncing harmlessly off of the ground.

Yang dodged, and turned around, going to knock her aggressor out. The guy bounded off the ground, and fell unconscious.

"Anyone else?" she asked, arms stretched out. Her over coat seemed to be flowing with some unknown breeze.

No one came forward. Grabbing her bounty, she slung him over her shoulder.

* * *

"Ten million lien," Yang said to herself, drinking her beer.

"Care to share any of it?" a familiar voice asked.

"Hey Wukong," she said to the other hunter joining her.

Sun laughed. "Still calling me that?" he asked, with a laugh. He took a seat, and ordered the same as Yang.

"Hows Blake been?" Sun asked.

"Don't know," Yang replied, finishing her beer off. "Haven't talked to any of them for at least a year."

Sun sighed. "You need to go see Ruby at least."

Yang laughed it off. "Oh come on, shes the second in command of Atlas' military. What use is a beautiful bounty hunter like me to her?"

"You really should," Sun said ordering another beer. He smiled again. "That aside, I heard you chased that ten million lien bounty. Where'd you find him?"

"Wyvern's End," she replied.

Sun nodded. "Sounds about right."

Both had another toast.

* * *

Yang leaned back. The bed sure did feel nice.

How long had it been since she had slept on a soft bed?

A sudden memory flashed in Yang's eyes. Her mind went to safer, more nostalgic times of her and-

She shoke her head. There was no point in dwindling on old memories.

Taking her clothes off, she cleaned herself off.

A knock came at her door when she was out of the shower.

"Hold on," she shouted.

Putting a t-shirt and a pair of shorts on, she opened the door.

Standing there was a girl about half Yang's height. Her hair was a fine orange. Her eyes were a light green.

Though her hair had grown, she still looked much like she did back when she first met her.

Penny looked up and smiled. "Salutations Yang."

Penny now wore a uniform much like the soldiers of Atlas. Her hair was down to her shoulders, and still had the curls at the end.

Walking in, Penny began to talk. "What a coincidence to find an old friend in Vacuo. I was just getting ready to depart back to Atlas."

"Thats cool and all," Yang said, trying to interupt.

"Oh, its cool," Penny replied. "But what isn't cool is that you haven't contacted Ruby in over a year."

"I- uh," Yang stammered. Normally she would punch anyone who just walks into her hotel room, but Penny was someone who you didn't just fight with out real reason.

Penny turned from her. "Still, I can not make you call her."

"Well, that is fair enough." Yang grabbed a bottle of whiskey she had on a counter. "Want a drink?" she asked.

Penny looked at the bottle. "I have never had alcohol. I am forbidden to drink any."

Yang shrugged. "More for me."

She took a shot, and sighed. "So, when do you leave?" Yang asked.

"At dawn," Penny replied. "The time I have right now is my own."

Yang sighed. "Do you have a place to stay?" she asked.

"No," she replied. "The air ship needs repairs before we can return to Atlas."

Yang got up, and layed down on her bed. "Well, feel free to sleep on the other bed. Should that work for you?"

Penny inspected the bed. "My censors tell me the bed is forty-five percent cotton, twenty-three percent polyester, twelve percent wool, and ten percent various other materials."

"Interesting," Yang said, fading into sleep.

* * *

Penny took her clothes off, wearing only a red bra and panties, and sat down on her bed. She looked over to the sleeping Yang.

As weird as it was, Penny could somewhat understand Yang's yearning to run from her past. still, Penny wasn't one to judge, even if she did run.

She leaned back, and pulled out a small hunting knife. Taking it out of it's sheath, she looked at the engravings on the blade. _'Survive'_ was carved along the the thick edge of the knife.

She sheathed it, and put it under her pillow as she covered herself up.

Her last thought as she faded into sleep was of her general.

* * *

Penny stretched her limbs out.

A whistle came from Yang. "Nice choice in underwear," she commented.

Penny didn't blush. "Is red not that common for bras and underwear?" she asked.

"No, its common, i'm just joking," Yang said, getting out of bed.

The sun was just barely peaking in the sky.

Penny threw her clothes on over her underwear, turning from cute girl into soldier in a few seconds. She strapped her knife to her belt.

Yang however, took her time putting her clothes on. She tied her boots, and walked out of the bathroom.

Penny stood there. "You need to learn to dress faster."

"Uh, aren't you going to be late for your ride back to Atlas?" Yang asked.

Penny sighed. "I am if you don't hurry up." She grabbed Yang's arm, and opened the door.

* * *

After returning the room key, and grabbing a few things to eat, they set out, Yang not saying a word as Penny pulled her along.

Every time Yang tried to argue, Penny would give her a small glare.

This girl was always weird.

Before she knew it, Yang stood before two Atlesian soldiers stood there in attention. One had a touch of blue on his armor, the other had red.

"Its good to see your alright Commander," the red soldier said to Penny. "And who may I ask is this?" he asked.

"A friend. I'm bringing her back to Atlas."

"Wait, what?" Yang asked.

Penny turned to her. "Its time you talked to Ruby. She worries you know."

"You said you couldn't make me."

"Incorrect," Penny replied. "I said I could make you _call_ her. I never said anything about seeing her."

Yang thrashed, but Penny's grp was strong on her collar, making it so she couldn't slip out of her shirt.

Penny dragged her onto the ship, and they flew off.

* * *

Ruby stood next to General Ironwood. The two had been standing in place for the past hour.

Penny's message was received clearly. Apparently she had intercepted a person of interest. And quessing by the noise made in the call, Ruby had her guess who Penny had found.

The ship was descending.

"Soldiers," Ironwood said, telling them to get to attention.

Ruby watched as the ship landed.

The hatch opened, and Penny walked forward, her two body guards following. Following behind, was a girl wearing a set of ragged clothes. Her hat hung over her eyes. But Ruby knew the purple underneath.

Penny stepped aside to let Ruby through.

Ruby walked forward, now standing in front of the bounty hunter.

"Six years," Ruby said, looking into her sister's eyes. "Six years since I last saw you. Over a year since you last contacted any of us."

Yang took a breath. "Don't look back," she said, smiling a little.

Ruby clenched her fist, and gave a large punch to Yang's gut. The force made Yang kneel over in pain, sparking her semblance, but unable to use it. Ruby gave her hug, and sighed. "Not a good excuse sis."

General Ironwood turned. "I'll leave her to you Ruby."

He walked off, and Penny followed.

"Why did you send her?" Yang asked. "When did you learn my location?"

"I didn't," Ruby replied. "Honestly, I was surprised she found you." She let her sister go, and turned. "You have a small apartment waiting for you in the city. i have also found a few missions to keep you busy."

"Wait, what do you-?" she began.

Ruby smiled. "You've slacked on killing Grimm Yang. You need to make the number up, or I can revoke your title as a huntress."

With that, Ruby turned, and Yang was forced to follow.

* * *

Yang stretched out on her bed.

Ruby had made sure to furnish the apartment with a feather bed, a couple feathered pillows, a laptop, TV, microwave and a couch. Most of the expenses were left to Yang. Of course she had plenty to be able to afford it, but still, resulted in a blow that her sister had forced this all on her.

Granted Ruby hadn't assigned anyone to watch her, she still felt overwhelmed.

Sitting up, she went to the TV. Turning it on, resulting in an episode of X-Ray and Vav. She sat and watched.

After a couple more episodes, she stood up, and changed into her clothes. She turned her TV off, and walked out.

* * *

"Seriously?" Sun asked, his humor obvious.

"Yeah," Yang replied. "Penny grabbed me, and basically carried me to Atlas."

"Thats fucking hilarious," Sun replied, barley holding back laughter.

Yang clenched her fist. "I will punch you when I see you again. Remember that."

"Got it," Sun said, hanging up.

Yang sighed, and walked off.

* * *

Blake looked at the girl walking by. "Yang?" she asked.

Yang perked her head up, and turned to see her old friend. "Blake?" she asked, her eyes squinting. "When did you start wearing glasses?"

"If you came to visit more, you would know," she replied, looking mad. "What brought you back?"

"Penny," Yang replied putting a hand on her hip. "What made you change your style?"

Blake stood straight. "Becoming Weiss' head of security," she replied.

The two started walking together, catching up, though Blake was very reluctant

"So, any certain someone yet?" Yang asked.

Blake laughed. "You wish. Nor am I interested right now."

"Why?" Yang asked.

Blake looked up, her yellow eyes seeming to have a slight anger in them. "I'm a huntress Yang. even if I live long enough to give birth, who says i'll live long enough to see them leave the crib?"

"Oh," Yang said, felling a little sad. "So your still a virgin?" she asked.

Blake's ears stood straight up, her face turned bright red, and she aimed a slap at Yang.

Yang, after so many times avoiding punches, dodged, and backed away a couple feet. "I'll take that as a yes."

With a sigh, Blake calmed herself, and turned. "Still the same child who as discrete as a truck," she said, pushing her glasses up.

As she walked off, her heels made a sound of warning. Yang enjoyed danger though, and still followed.

"Hey pretty little lady," some one called. Both turned.

"Which one?" Blake teased.

The guy smiled. He wore a white t-shirt and blue jeans. "You there little kitty."

Blake laughed. "Not interested," she said turning.

The guy's smirk grew. "I never offered. I never even asked. You must have a perverted little mind to think so."

"How so?" Blake asked.

The guy laughed. "Why would I fuck that traitor's pet?"

Both Yang and Blake turned back to the guy.

"I'm sorry," Blake replied, walking forward. "Who is this traitor, and who did they betray?"

The guy smiled. "Your little boss betrayed all of us you little sl-"

Yang grabbed him a lot like she did Junior all those years back. "The next words you say about my friend, maybe the last you ever say."

The guy's smile turned to distress. "Why would a pretty girl like you aid a Faunas?"

yang smiled. "Wrong answer." She punched him, leaving him unconscious

"Easy," she said.

"Yang!" Blake yelled.

Yang turned just in time to see someone try to hit her in the back of the head with a crowbar. Yang jumped back, and barley avoided a direct hit to the head.

His smirk was big. "The bitches pet and a traitor. Oh how the boss will pay high for you two."

"Blake, stay back," Yang said.

Blake moved her arm, and walked forward. Her eyes were deathly serious.

Two other people came out of the shadows.

"One on three?" one of them, a girl, asked. "You really must have a death-"

A bullet shot rang out as Blake revealed Gambol Shroud.

The cool beauty always had her weapon at the ready. But this weapon had changed over the years. The pistol was now a higher caliber, and optimized for dust more than her last model. The blade also resonated with the dust rounds, giving it an ominous hum when unsheathed.

The hum vibrated around them. The three assailants felt uneasy as the hu continued.

Blake ran forward, firing a round at the ground. The Dust shot froze the ground solid, resulting in the assailants losing footing. Blake ran across the frozen ground with ease, even in heals. She delivered a kick to the biggest of the two guys, sending him to the ground. He cracked his head on the ground, knocking him unconscious.

Blake fired another shot, this time fire, at the second, sending him flying back, hitting him against a wall. He fell to the ground dazed.

"Hes your's Yang," Blake said, turning to the girl.

Yang put her fists together, emphasizing how screwed this guy was.

Blake reached the last one. She had just gotten her footing, and managed to deflect a swipe from Gambol Shroud. The blade let out a small sound, distracting the girl. She barely avoided the shot from the pistol.

Grabbing her knife, she slashed up, and managed to put a small cut into Blake's face.

As she smiled, she realized to late that she had made a big mistake. Blake pointed the gun at her, and fired. The Dust used was shadow Dust. The shot didn't kill her, but it diput enough force into her chest that it resulted in her being sent flying backwards.

When she landed, she lay unconscious.

She turned, and saw Yang standing over an unconscious guy. "Piece of cake," Yang said aloud.

* * *

After making help file the report to the police, they went on their way.

"Your edge sure hasn't dulled," Yang commented.

Blake gave a small laugh. "It's sharpened. Not all of us can punch our way to the top Yang."

Yang followed, but soon noticed a cool chill started to fall between her and Blake. It brought back memories from that incident seven years ago.

Yang shoke her head, and walked on.

* * *

"Was that necessary?" Ren asked.

"Was what necessary?" Nora asked.

Both sat at a table in an open air cafe.

Ren sighed. "Did you really need to burn down the forest?"

Nora smiled. "I didn't burn it all down."

"Not the point," Ren explained. "In what way was it useful?"

"Burned all the Grimm to death," she pointed out.

Ren sighed. "You really are a unique one Nora."

"Fuck yeah!" Nora shouted.

"NORA!" Ren shouted in embarrassment.

Nora smiled, while a mother covered her son's ears a couple tables away.

* * *

Yang sat down, and turned on the TV. With a sigh, she took off her shirt.

She walked to the mirror. her breast were bigger than most, but nothing much really stuck out. Her nipples were a fine pink, and she had a scar on her right breast.

The jagged scar was in a place that was easy to hide. It was a jarring memory of her last face to face with Blake. And neither one was willing to forget that confrontation so easily.

With a shudder, Yang put her shirt back on, and sighed. "Some things are best forgotten," she said, turning away. A tear traced down her face as she did so.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Oh, mysterious predicament between Yang and Blake :3**

**Regardless, in case you haven't realized, Yang harbors a view a lot like Dany from Game of Thrones. "If I look back I am lost."**

**So, what do you guys think of this little uneasiness between Yang and Blake? Do you think its something small, or big? Do you think i'm shipping them?**

**Whatever you answer, I have twists and turns awaiting all of our characters.**

**Go ahead and read my other fics, or go visit my friend SerapeWrensFolk for some other good content.**

**Thanks for reading, and seeya in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 3: The Cub and the Behemoth

Ruby sat up, and and yawned.

She got out of bed, and prepared to get ready.

She looked in the mirror. Her ruin of an eye was covered with red scar tissue so as to hide the gaping hole that had been there.

With a sigh, she put her eye patch on. She followed with her clothes. After changing her bra and panties, she threw her shirt on, followed by her pants, then socks, and put her boots on after that. Her coat was last, which she shrugged on. Strapping Crescent Rose onto her belt was easy work.

Looking satisfied with herself, Ruby opened the door, and walked out.

* * *

Blake, in her usual clothes, knocked on the door leading to Weiss' room. "Weiss, its morning."

A groan told Blake she would need to wake her boss up herself.

Opening the door, Blake walked in. She turned on the light.

Weiss' bedroom was less than you would expect. Most would assume a giant room that befit a princess.

What it actually was was a squared room. Bigger than most, Weiss had all she needed to work from her home. And if not for her position, she would.

Her bed was bigger than most, and she lay cuddled under her sheets. Her desk was in a corner of her room, computer off.

Blake gave a small shake to her boss.

Weiss opened her eyes. She looked up. "Morning Blake." She sat up, and yawned.

Blake held out the clothes. "Your suit."

Weiss nodded, and went to her bathroom.

When she came out, she was dressed in her white suit, tie and all. Her hair was down, like usual.

"Ready?" she asked.

Blake nodded, looking at her scroll.

* * *

Yang yawned.

"Why did you want me up so early sis?" she asked.

They were walking toward Schnee Dust.

"Because you need to get your head back in the game," Ruby replied.

"Its not that bad," Yang replied.

"You haven't taken a mission in three years."

"I thought I did one last month," Yang replied.

Ruby sighed. "Capturing a rouge hunter outside kingdom boarders doesn't count." She sighed again. "Regardless, I have a presentation to help out with, and your attending."

Yang let out a grunt, but knew Ruby wouldn't let her leave so easily.

* * *

People gathered in front of Schnee Dust.

The building, as imposing as ever, gave them strength.

Standing up there, people could make out both Generals Ironwood and Rose. along with Commander Penny stood at the ready.

Between the three of them, Weiss Shcnee, head of Schnee Dust Inc. was preparing for her announcement.

Weiss cleared her throat. "Citizens of Atlas!"

Silence fell as Weiss began to speak.

"Thank you for coming today. As many of you may know, Schnee Dust has been lending its aid to the Atlesian government to help aid our better living. And with ever increasing Grimm assaults on our boarders, we are in need of it. So today, with the aid of General Ironwood and his associates, I am proud to reveal The Atlesian Behemoth!"

Removing the cover, a giant robot stood before them. It stood on two legs much like the Paladin, but now more versatile. Equipped to it were two arms. one equipped with a small cannon capable of firing plasma rounds. The other was a more high caliber cannon, armed with dust rounds.

"The Behemoth is equipped with two high caliber canons. One is armed with a schnee Dust rounds. The other augmented with plasma rounds. Capable of fighting Grimm, assaults at a time. The use of the wrieing also allows certain aura manipulation, allowing your semblance to further effect how the Behemoth fights. Armor is high quality, and is protected from a variety of high caliber rounds, meaning most Grimm should not be able to pierce it."

The crowd was silent. Weiss smiled at that.

"With current manufacturing, we can have them on the field in a matter of months. First tests will be conducted in a couple weeks. General Rose has agreed to form a team to watch over the Behemoth as it fights to determine what bugs still need worked out."

The crowd cheered at that. And with that, Weiss brought the show to an end.

* * *

With a breathe, Weiss sat down.

"Good show there Weiss," Ruby said, standing near the door.

Blake nodded. "Worked out just fine."

Weiss smiled. "Of course it did." She opened her eyes. "Now, who are you taking with you Ruby?"

Ruby smiled. "Who do you think?"

"I told you, i'm busy with-" Weiss began.

"And i told you, you haven't accepted a mission in to long. Same with Yang. The both of you have to meet a minimal of one mission every six months to be counted as Huntresses. You get an excuse because of your work, but still, your a Huntress."

"What about me?" Yang asked.

"You have no excuse," Ruby said with a slight bit of anger to Yang.

Weiss sighed. "Well, I guess I need to keep an eye on the machine."

"Thats better," Ruby said, patting her on the back.

"How many missions has Blake been on then?" Yang asked.

"Six in the past two months," Ruby replied.

"Soon seven," Blake replied, going through her scroll.

"And you sis?" Yang asked.

"Twenty in the last four months," she replied.

With that, it now made Yang deathly silent. Not only was she a General, she still held her position as a Huntress as something more important.

* * *

The following day was nothing but preparing for the mission.

Yang and Weiss, who had basically been forced into it because of their low amount of missions they have been on, were not to happy to be there.

"And who the hell are you?" Weiss asked.

A man wearing an Atlesian military uniform stood next to Ruby. He wore no helmet, showing off his ragged black hair and striking blue eyes. He had a slight bit of facial hair growing into a goatee, but kept it short.

"May I introduce Captain Cobalt Miilos. A Hunter, trained and bred in Atlas. A master at hand-to-hand, and a very bad sniper."

"Was that really needed General?" he asked. He cleared his throat. "Most people call me Cub though."

"Cub?" Yang asked with a laugh.

"I gave it to him," Ruby replied, also laughing.

Cub blushed.

"Well," Blake said, chiming in. "Show us what you got."

Cub nodded, and turned.

Standing there were two Atlesian Knights. They were both armed with blades. It made Weiss unhappy to see it, but she stayed.

Cub pulled out Aegis. It was an SMG deigned to resemble a shield more than a gun. He charged forward.

"He's charging?" Weiss asked, astonished. Knights were really good in close combat.

"Just watch," Ruby pointed out.

Cub got in close, and delivered a good punch to one of the knights. It was blown back, a large hole where he had punched it.

The other knight, unfazed, came forward, sword ready for a swing. Cub brought his shield up, and deflected the swing, and delivered an upper cut to the knight, severing it's head.

Ruby snapped her fingers. Three more opponents came at him. One was a Paladin, another was a knight. The third was an aerial based combat robot, other wise called a Vulture. It stood up to Ruby's knees with multiple metal feathers fitted into place and razor sharp beak. Its eyes an obsidian black.

Cub dodged a shot from one of the Paladin's shots, and began getting close, firing his SMG at the Vulture. he got close to the knight, right when the Paladin fired. He jumped back, and the Knight was obliterated. Taking this chance, he ran close, and prepared for a good punch.

Right then, the Vulture came in, and caught him. He adapted, and took his weapon, slamming it into the bird's neck. The head fell off, and the body began to plummet.

The Paladin aimed up, and fired. The shot hit.

yang, Weiss and Blake had a collective gasp.

Then, a figure came through the flames, shield holding back the damage.

Cub slammed his shield down into the robot's circuitry, and delivered a good punch to the top of it. Using his semblance, it pulsed through it's body, and caused the whole body to collapse in on itself.

"Nice," Yang said, clapping.

Cub let out a breathe. "You should see it on Grimm."

"How well dose your semblance work on humans and Faunas?" weiss asked.

"Not well," he replied. "Acts more as a daze with other being with aura. Grimm and robots? Piece of of cake. Well, except Captain Penny."

"She has aura," Ruby pointed out.

Cub nodded. "anyway. As I'm sure General Rose has told you, I'll be accompanying you on your assignment."

"I approve," Blake and Yang said at once.

"Same," Weiss said as well

."I choose you to join, so no objection from me," Ruby added.

Cub nodded. "Good to be on the team."

* * *

Ruby went over their supplies. "It seems we have what we need."

Weiss nodded. "It should be sufficient."

With a nod, they loaded their supplies into the airship, and boarded.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

**In the next installment, we finally meet with a full invasion of Grimm in a former village, now over run.**

**Prepare for some fairly dark moments in the chapters to come.**

**Thanks again for reading, go ahead and visit my friend, SerapeWrensFolk and give his Weapon Swap fanfic a read. Its actually fun to read.**

**Seeya.**


End file.
